protagonistfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Гэндальф
thumb|398px|Гэндальф БелыйГэндальф (Gandalf)- герой романа "Властелин Колец", сказки "Хоббит или дорога туда и обратно" и герой кино-трилогий Питера Джексона "Властелин Колец" и "Хоббит". thumb|left|Гэндальф Описание образа. Гэндальф – персонаж волшебный, один из последних мастеров магии в Средиземье. Хотя выглядит он невзрачно – седой, высокий старик с посохом, весь серый, как в одежде, так и во внешности, на самом деле он является одним из самых могущественных магов. Невероятно, но прототипом создания Гэндальфа стала обычная почтовая марка, на которой изображался старичок в широкополой шляпе, который кормит оленя с руки. В этом волшебнике переплелись и черты скандинавского бога Одина, и мудрого Просперо, и героя романа про короля Артура — Мерлина. Также Гэндальф воплощает в себе некий христианский образ, дарующий надежду, что фактически делает его культовым персонажем. Один из могущественных магов, младший ангелоподобный дух, Гэндальф, чье настоящее имя Олорин, был послан в Средиземье в помощь эльфам и людям для противостояния злу, Темному Властелину Саурону. Вскоре после прибытия в Средиземье, ему было вверено одно из трех Эльфийских Колец. Гэндальф отличался довольно мягким нравом и очень любил хоббитов. Он считал, что этот маленький народец будет играть немаловажную роль в истории, и часто приходил на помощь хоббитам, особенно когда в Шире был сильный голод во время Долгой Зимы. Хоббиты платили ему тем же и считали Гэндальфа настоящим магом. Особенно нравились детям-хоббитам его фейерверки. В фильме «Хоббит» Гэндальф играет роль идейного вдохновителя. Именно он уговаривает Бильбо отправиться вместе с гномами на поиск сокровища гномов. На ранних этапах путешествия гномы роптали на Бильбо, потому что он им больше мешал, чем помогал. Но мудрый маг всегда поддерживал Беггинса и верил в него, успокаивая гномов и внушая им. В «Хоббите» Гэндальф несет имя Гэндальфа Серого, что показывает его меньший статус, по сравнению с Белым, которого он добьется лишь во «Властелинах». На протяжении всех книг и путешествий романов Толкиена Гэндальф выглядит как любимейший персонаж автора. Взгляните только в его добрые глаза и выразительное лицо! Даже режиссер смог передать эту любовь. В большинстве путешествий Гэндальф исчезает, когда ему заблагорассудится и появляется в самые критические моменты, как спаситель, без которого было бы совсем худо, когда зло уже практически побеждает добро. Он имеет большую внутреннюю силу и мудрость, которую несет со смирением. Материал из WlotrPedia Биография Гэндальф был одним из Магов, которые пришли в Средиземье, чтобы противостоять Саурону. За 2000 лет, проведённые в Средиземье, Гэндальф полюбил и научился понимать его народы, особенно Хоббитов. Гэндальф непрестанно противостоял планам Саурона, который пытался захватить Средиземье. Он привёл в действие цепь событий, которые в итоге привели к падению Тёмного Владыки. Гэндальф был одним из Майар, духов, что помогали и служили Валар. Его имя в Бессмертных Землях было Олорин, и он считался мудрейшим из Майар. Иногда он появлялся среди Эльфов, незримо или принимая облик одного из них, и делился с ними мудростью или прекрасными видениями. Ибо много времени Олорин проводил в Лориэне, садах Валы Ирмо, в честь которых были названы леса Лотлориэна в Средиземье. Олорин также часто бывал в залах Ниэнны, что были далеко на западе у границ мира. От неё Олорин научился терпению и состраданию. Но чаще Олорина связывают с Манвэ и Вардой, ведь именно они послали его с Средиземье около 1000 года Третьей Эпохи. Майар, которых Валар послали в Средиземье в обличье старцев, стали известны как Истари, Маги. Их задачей было помочь народам Средиземья в борьбе с Сауроном, не стремясь самим обрести власть. Олорин был последним из Пяти Магов, что прибыли в Серые Гавани. Там Кирдан Корабел отдал ему Нарью, одно из Трёх Колец Эльфов, сказав: :"Возьми это кольцо, ибо труд твой будет тяжёл, а оно поможет тебе. Ибо это Кольцо Огня, и с ним ты сможешь зажигать сердца в этом мире, что становится таким холодным. Что касается меня, то мое сердце отдано Морю, и я буду жить у этих серых берегов, пока не уплывёт последний корабль. Я буду ждать тебя". :Appendix B of The Lord of the Rings: "The Tale of Years" p. 366 Среди Людей Олорин стал известен как Гэндальф Серый, Эльфы называли его Митрандир, Серый Странник. Он бродил по всему Средиземью, нигде не оставаясь надолго. У него была длинная седая борода и густые брови, он носил синюю остроконечную шляпу, серебристый шарф и длинный серый плащ. Около 1100 года Маги и вожди Эльфов узнали, что злая сила построила крепость Дол Гулдур в Темнолесье. Тогда они думали, что это один из Назгул. Но упавшая на лес тень росла, и к 2060 году Мудрые начали опасаться, что это мог быть сам Саурон, который был повержен в конце Второй Эпохи. В 2063 году Гэндальф отправился в Дол Гулдур, чтобы выяснить это, и Саурон бежал и скрылся на Востоке. Бдительный Мир длился до 2460 года, когда Саурон вернулся в Дол Гулдур с возросшими силами. Три года спустя был созван Белый Совет. Главой Совета стал Саруман, который был также главой Ордена Магов. Галадриэль хотела, чтобы главой Совета стал Гэндальф, но он отказался, так как не хотел заниматься чем-либо, кроме своей истинной миссии в Средеземье. Гэндальф тайно вернулся в Дол Гулдур в 2850 году и в одной из темниц нашел Траина, отца Торина Дубощита. Перед смертью Траин отдал Гэндальфу карту Одинокой Горы и ключ от тайной двери. Гэндальф убедился, что зло Дол Гулдура – Саурон, и убеждал Совет предпринять какие-либо действия, но Саруман убедил их ждать и наблюдать. Несмотря на слова главы Ордена, Гэндальфа тревожило присутствие Саурона. Он опасался, что Саурон использует Дракона Смога, который захватил Одинокую Гору, чтобы опустошить северные земли, что позволит Саурону напасть на Ривенделл и Лотлориэн. В марте 2941 года Гэндальф случайно встретился в Бри с сыном Траина Торином Дубощитом. Торин хотел вернуть Одинокую Гору, и Гэндальф увидел в этом возможность избавить север от угрозы Дракона. Вместе они разработали план. Торин собрал отряд из 12 Гномов, а Гэндальф выбрал Хоббита, чтобы тот стал четырнадцатым членом отряда. Это оказалось одним из ключевых решений, которые привели к падению Саурона. Гэндальф единственный из Мудрых интересовался Хоббитами. Неизвестно, когда он впервые побывал в Шире, но он бывал там время от времени и среди Хоббитов был известен главным образом своими фейерверками. Также на него возлагали ответственность за то, что несколько молодых Хоббитов отправились на поиски приключений. Гэндальф помог Хоббитам во время Долгой Зимы и был впечатлён их состраданием друг другу и храбростью перед лицом ужасающих трудностей и лишений. Он также знал, что Хоббиты умеют быть незаметными – очень полезное качество, когда нужно пробраться в логово Дракона. http://wiki.evendim.ru/index.php/%D0%A4%D0%B0%D0%B9%D0%BB:Hobbit_or_there_and_back.jpgДля участия в походе Гэндальф выбрал Бильбо Бэггинса. Гэндальф знал и любил его мать Белладонну Тук, и он помнил Бильбо энергичным и любопытным молодым Хоббитом. Но когда маг явился в Бэг Энд в конце апреля 2941 года, он увидел, что Бильбо поселился в комфортной норе и не проявляет интереса к приключениям.Тем не менее, Гэндальф начертал на двери Бильбо знак, означавший, что здесь живет взломщик, ищущий работу, ибо именно это он пообещал Гномам. Тринадцать Гномов явились в Бэг Энд на следующий день ко времени вечернего чая. Торину не понравился выбор Гэндальфа, о чем он и заявил Магу той же ночью. Но Гэндальф чувствовал, что Бильбо должен пойти, и настаивал на своем решении, пока Торин не уступил. На следующее утро, 27 апреля, Бильбо отправился в поход к Одинокой Горе. Когда Бильбо и Гномы были пойманы Томом, Бертом и Уильямом, Гэндальф заставил Троллей до рассвета спорить о том, как приготовить добычу, а первые лучи солнца обратили Троллей в камень. В пещере Троллей Гэндальф нашел меч Гламдринг, Молотящий Врагов, который некогда принадлежал Тургону, Королю Гондолина. Гэндальф привёл отряд в Ривенделл, где Эльронд увидел лунные руны на карте Одинокой Горы. После недолгого отдыха они продолжили путешествие. Во время грозы в Туманных Горах они укрылись в пещере "Главное Крыльцо" на Высоком Перевале, и Гномы и Бильбо были схвачены Орками. Гэндальфу удалось ускользнуть. Он пришёл на помощь своим товарищам и Гламдрингом отрубил голову Великому Гоблину. Гэндальф вывел Гномов через туннели к выходу на восточной стороне Туманных Гор, но Бильбо отстал и заблудился. К счастью, Бильбо вскоре вернулся. Бильбо уклонился от расспросов о том, как ему удалось спастись, но Гэндальф подозревал, что Бильбо рассказал далеко не всё, и позже пытался выяснить правду. Когда Бильбо впервые упомянул волшебное Кольцо, которое он нашёл, он сказал, что Голлум обещал подарить ему Кольцо, если он выиграет Игру в Загадки. В конце концов, Гэндальфу удалось добиться от Бильбо правды, и он был очень встревожен тем, что Хоббит солгал вопреки своему характеру. Но много лет прошло, прежде чем Маг узнал, чем же на самом деле было волшебное Кольцо Бильбо. Торин и Отряд отправились дальше, но на них напали Варги. Гэндальф заставил их залезть на деревья, откуда их спасли Орлы, вожака которых Гэндальф однажды исцелил от раны. Гэндальф привел их в дом Беорна и доехал с ними до границы Темнолесья. Там Маг сказал своим спутникам, что у него неотложное дело на Юге, и они должны идти к Одинокой Горе без него. В конце лета 2941 года вновь собрался Белый Совет, и вновь Гэндальф убеждал их предпринять что-либо против Саурона. На этот раз Саруман согласился, и Совет атаковал Дол Гулдур, и Саурон бежал перед ними. Гэндальф вернулся на север и, достигнув Одинокой горы, узнал, что Смауг мертв, Гномы забаррикадировались внутри горы, а армии Людей с Озера и Лесных Эльфов расположились лагерем снаружи. Однажды ночью Бильбо тайно выбрался из горы, взяв с собой Аркенстон, который он отдал предводителю Людей и Королю Эльфов, чтобы прекратить противостояние. Гэндальф был впечатлён попыткой Хоббита уладить всё мирно, но конфликт продолжался, пока не появилась армия Орков и Варгов, и Гэндальф не убедил Гномов, Людей и Эльфов объединиться против общих врагов. После Битвы Пяти Воинств Гэндальф и Бильбо вернулись в Шир. По пути они остановились в Ривенделле, где Гэндальф и Эльронд обсуждали атаку на крепость Саурона в Темнолесье. :"Скоро, – говорил Гэндальф, – Лес станет светлее. Я надеюсь, Север теперь на долгие годы свободен от страха. И тем не менее я хотел бы, чтобы он был изгнан из мира!" :The Hobbit: "The Last Stage" p. 310 В тайне от Гэнальфа и Белого Совета Саурон готовился к атаке и отступил в Мордор, где его ждали Девять Назгул. В 2951 году Саурон открыто заявил о себе и начал восстанавливать Барад-дур. Белый Совет собрался ещё раз, чтобы обсудить попытки Саурона найти Единое Кольцо, которое он создал, и в котором была заключена большая часть его силы. Саруман, который много знал о Кольцах Власти, уверил Совет, что воды Андуина давно унесли Единое Кольцо в Море, и Саурон никогда не найдёт его. Гэндальф прислушался к словам главы Ордена, но беспокойство не оставляло его. Он продолжал навещать Бильбо и заметил, что Хоббит не стареет. Он также узнал, что Бильбо солгал о своей встрече с Голлумом. Всё это заставило его задуматься о том, что волшебное Кольцо Бильбо более могущественно, чем он думал вначале. Надеясь узнать, как Кольцо оказалось у Голлума, Гэндальф установил слежку за этим существом. Голлум вышел из-под Туманных Гор, через Темнолесье добрался до Озёрного Города и повернул назад. Лесные Эльфы выследили его, но потеряли след, когда он повернул на юг. Тогда Гэндальф решил оставить охоту на Голлума, о чем он позже очень сожалел, когда узнал, что Голлум побывал в Мордоре. В сентябре 3001 года Гэндальф приехал в Шир на сто одиннадцатый день рождения Бильбо. 22 сентября было также днем рождения наследника и племянника Бильбо Фродо Бэггинса, которому в этом году исполнялось 33 года (совершеннолетие по обычаям Хоббитов). Гэндальф пришёл, чтобы устроить фейерверк на приёме, а также проводить своего друга Бильбо, который собирался уйти из Шира после праздника. Гэндальфу не понравилось, что Бильбо использовал Кольцо, чтобы исчезнуть, на виду у гостей. Но ещё больше его встревожило дальнейшее поведение Бильбо. Хоббит признался Гэндальфу, что начинает чувствовать себя истончившимся. Когда настало время оставить Кольцо, Бильбо охватило странное нежелание делать это. Он разозлился на Гэндальфа и назвал Кольцо своей Прелестью, как Голлум когда-то. Но Гэндальфу удалось помочь своему старому другу отказаться от Кольца, и Бильбо сразу же почувствовал, что словно огромный груз свалился с него. http://wiki.evendim.ru/index.php/%D0%A4%D0%B0%D0%B9%D0%BB:GandalfVSbalrog.jpgНо всё это усилило беспокойство Гэндальфа. Он боялся, что Кольцо Бильбо это Единое Кольцо, созданное Сауроном, и он решил, что должен больше узнать о происхождении Кольца. Гэндальф попросил Арагорна, Следопыта Севера и наследника Исильдура и Королей прошлого, помочь ему. Гэндальф впервые встретил Арагорна в 2956 году, и Маг и Следопыт стали друзьями и союзниками. Арагорн предложил возобновить охоту на Голлума, и в течение нескольких следующих лет они безуспешно искали его.Гэндальф иногда бывал в Минас Тирите, в поисках сведений о падении Саурона и об Исильдуре, который срубил Единое Кольцо с руки Саурона. Денетор, Наместник Гондора, неохотно дал Гэндальфу доступ в архивы, хотя он и не доверял Магу. Младший сын Денетора Фарамир, наоборот, хотел учиться у Гэндальфа. В 3017 году Гэндальф вновь приехал в Минас Тирит, вспомнив, что Саруман однажды рассказал, что на Едином Кольце была надпись. Он нашел свиток, написанный Исильдуром, где он записал слова, что были видны на Едином Кольце, когда оно было горячим: "Единое Кольцо, чтобы править всеми, Единое Кольцо, чтобы найти всех, Единое Кольцо, чтобы собрать всех и заключить во Тьме". Гэндальф получил от Арагорна известие, что тому удалось поймать Голлума, и он отправился в Темнолесье, чтобы допросить это существо. Он узнал, что Кольцо было найдено в Андуине около Ирисной Низины, где погиб Исильдур. Он также узнал, что Голлум был некогда Хоббитом, и имя его было Смеагол, что он убил своего друга Деагола, чтобы забрать Кольцо, и что он скрывался под Туманными Горами 500 лет, пока его не нашёл Бильбо. В апреле 3018 года Гэндальф вернулся в Шир и рассказал Фродо о своих подозрениях. А затем он устроил последнюю проверку – он бросил Кольцо в камин, и на нем появилась надпись, которая доказала, что это Единое Кольцо. Фродо предложил Магу забрать Кольцо, но Гэндальф отказался: :"Нет! – воскликнул Гэндальф, вскакивая. – С его силой я обрету могущество слишком большое и слишком ужасное. А Кольцо в моих руках станет ещё сильнее, ещё опаснее, – глаза его сверкнули, и лицо словно озарилось внутренним огнем. – Не искушай меня! Я не хочу стать подобным Темному Владыке. Кольцо найдет путь к моему сердцу: сострадание к слабым, желание обрести силу, чтобы делать добро. Не искушай меня! Я не осмелюсь его взять, даже чтобы хранить неиспользованным. Желание овладеть им может превысить мои силы. Мне может так понадобиться его помощь. Страшные опасности ждут меня впереди". :The Fellowship of the Ring: "The Shadow of the Past" p. 70-71 Гэндальф сказал, что поможет Фродо всем, чем сможет, но решение что делать Фродо должен принять сам. Когда Фродо вызвался унести Кольцо из Шира, чтобы уберечь страну от гнева Саурона, Гэндальф был доволен и немного удивлён его решением. Было решено, что Фродо покинет Шир после своего дня рождения 22 сентября и вместе с Сэмом Гэмджи отправится в Ривенделл. 1 мая Гэндальф встретил Арагорна у Брода Сарн и рассказал ему об этом плане. В конце июня Гэндальф отправился к южным границам, намереваясь вернуться через несколько дней. Но до него дошли слухи о войне и Чёрной Тени, и он поехал на северо-восток по Зелёному Пути к Бри, где встретил своего друга, Мага Радагаста Бурого. Радагаст сказал Гэндальфу, что Саруман послал его сообщить, что Девять Назгул ищут Шир. Гэндальф решил немедленно ехать к Саруману. Он просил Радагаста, чтобы птицы и звери следили за Назгул и приносили новости в Айзенгард. Гэндальф заночевал в "Гарцующем Пони" и оставил хозяину гостиницы Барлиману Баттербуру письмо, которое тот должен был отослать Фродо. В письме он просил Фродо отправляться в путь немедленно. Баттербур забыл о письме и так и не отослал его, но Гэндальф не знал об этом. Когда Гэндальф прибыл в Изенгард, он обнаружил, что Саруманом овладело желание власти. Саруман предложил Гэндальфу присоединиться к Саурону или самим воспользоваться Единым Кольцом. Когда Гэндальф отказался, Саруман заключил его на вершине башни Ортанк. Оттуда Гэндальф видел, что Саруман уничтожил сады Изенгарда, и теперь там находились различные машины и армии Орков и Варгов. 18 сентября Гвайхир Владыка Ветра прилетел в Айзенгард, чтобы сообщить новость о побеге Голлума. Великий Орёл унес Гэндальфа в Эдорас в Рохане. Там Гэндальф увидел, что Теоден попал под влияние Сарумана. Теоден не пожелал слушать предупреждения Гэндальфа и велел ему взять коня и уйти. Гэндальф приручил великолепного Тенегрива и отправился на север. 29 сентября в Хоббитоне Гэндальф узнал от Старика Хэма, что Фродо ушёл из Бэг Энда лишь несколько дней назад. На следующий день он обнаружил, что дом Фродо в Крикхоллоу обыскивали, и впал в отчаяние. Но прибыв в Бри, он узнал, что Фродо только что покинул город в сопровождении Арагорна. 3 октября Гэндальф встретил Назгул, которые ждали его. Они окружили его в руинах Башни Амон Сула. Вспышки света и огня от их сражения были видны за многие мили вокруг. На рассвете следующего дня Гэндальф бежал. Надеясь отвлечь Назгул от Фродо, Гэндальф выбрал окружной путь в Ривенделл через Эттенмурс. Гэндальф добрался до Ривенделла 18 октября и узнал, что Эльфийский Лорд Глорфиндель уже отправился на поиски Фродо. 20 октября Фродо достиг Брода Бруинена, где на него напали Назгул. Эльронд устроил наводнение, чтобы Назгул не смогли пересечь реку, и Гэндальф добавил к нему несколько штрихов: волны приняли форму белых всадников и несли камни. Гэндальф сидел у постели Фродо, пока Хоббит оправлялся от раны, нанесенной Лордом Назгул на Пасмурнике. 25 октября состоялся Совет Эльронда, где обсуждалось, как поступить с Кольцом. Гэндальф рассказал совету о том, как он выяснил, что Единое Кольцо найдено, и о предательстве Сарумана. Было решено, что Кольцо нужно отнести в Мордор и уничтожить, и Гэндальф сказал, что этого Саурон ожидает меньше всего. :"Пусть безумие будет нашим плащом, завесой перед глазами Врага! Ибо он тоже мудр и точно взвешивает всё на весах своей злобы. Но единственная мера, которую он знает, это желание – желание власти, и так он судит всех. Он не подумает о том, что кто-то может отказаться от этого, что, владея Кольцом, мы захотим уничтожить его. Делая это, мы нарушаем его предположения". :The Fellowship of the Ring: "The Council of Elrond" p. 282-83 Фродо вызвался нести Кольцо, Гэндальф решил идти с ним. Эльронд согласился, сказав: "Гэндальф пойдёт; ибо это будет его величайшее задание и, быть может, конец всех его трудов". (FotR, p. 289) Гэндальф убедил Эльронда позволить Мерри Брендибаку и Пиппину Туку стать членами Братства, потому что он считал, что их дружба и верность значат больше, чем мудрость и могущество. Братство покинуло Ривенделл 25 декабря. Из-за снежной бури Братству не удалось пересечь Туманные Горы по Перевалу Багрового Рога. И тогда Гэндальф предложил пройти через Копи Мориа. Арагорн был против этого пути, так как предчувствовал, что Гэндальфу там грозит опасность, но согласился следовать за Магом. Остальные тоже не хотели идти туда, но на них напали Варги, и им пришлось искать убежище в Копях. 13 января они достигли Западных Врат Мориа. Гэндальф испробовал несколько заклинаний, пытаясь открыть Врата Дурина, прежде чем догадался, что пароль дан в надписи на двери: "Скажи "друг" и входи". Однажды Гэндальф уже входил в Мориа через Восточные Врата, и потому мог вести Братство через лабиринт туннелей. Во время одной из остановок пока Гэндальф пытался выбрать правильный путь, Пиппин бросил камень в шахту колодца, и в глубине зазвучали барабаны. Гэндальф выругал Пиппина, назвав его "Болван Тук", но потом пожалел юного Хоббита и освободил от ночного караула. 15 января в Чертоге Мазарбул Гэндальф нашел Книгу Мазарбул – летопись неудавшейся попытки Балина вернуть Мориа. И в тот момент, когда он прочёл последнюю строку: "Они идут", вновь зазвучали барабаны, и на Братство напали Орки. Они сразились с Орками и бежали через восточную дверь. Гэндальф попытался запечатать дверь заклинанием, но почувствовал, что ему кто-то противостоит. Попытка справиться с контрзаклятьем стоила Гэндальфу много сил. На Мосту Кхазад-дума Гэндальф встретился с этим существом. Это был Балрог, демон тьмы и пламени. Гэндальф велел своим спутникам бежать, а сам остался на мосту, чтобы сразиться с Балрогом. :"Ты не пройдёшь... Я служитель Тайного Огня, повелитель пламени Анора. Ты не пройдешь! Тёмный огонь не поможет тебе, пламя Удуна. Возвращайся в Тень! Ты не пройдешь". :The Fellowship of the Ring: "The Bridge of Khazad-dum" p. 344 Гэндальф Гламдрингом расколол меч Балрога, и тот прыгнул на мост. Арагорн и Боромир бросились на помощь Гэндальфу, но он ударом посоха обрушил мост, и Балрог упал в бездну. Но, падая, Балрог своим огненным хлыстом утянул в пропасть и Гэндальфа. С криком "Бегите, глупцы!" Маг упал во тьму, а они смотрели, бессильные что-либо сделать. Пропасть была глубока, и Гэндальф долго падал вместе с Балрогом, обожжённый его огнем, пока они не упали в подземное озеро. Вода потушила пламя демона, но он все ещё сражался с Гэндальфом в глубоких пещерах под корнями гор. Они поднялись по Бесконечной Лестнице на вершину Серебряного Пика, и бились, пока Гэндальф не сбросил Балрога со скалы. Гэндальф погрузился во тьму вне мысли и времени. Гэндальф Серый погиб. Но он добровольно пожертвовал собой и тем самым вложил свою судьбу в руки более могучей силы. Эру вернул его в Средиземье, чтобы он мог завершить свою миссию. Он вернулся Гэндальфом Белым, обладая бóльшей мудростью и бóльшим могуществом. Гэндальф очнулся обнажённым на вершине Серебряного Пика. Вновь Гвайхир пришёл ему на помощь и отнес его в Лотлориэн, где Галадриэль подарила ему белые одежды. Гэндальф почувствовал, как Фродо пытался скрыться от Ока Саурона на Сиденьи Зрения. Маг противостоял Тёмному Властелину, пока Фродо не сумел овладеть собой и снять Кольцо. Он очень устал после схватки с Сауроном и долго бродил, глубоко погрузившись в собственные мысли. http://wiki.evendim.ru/index.php/%D0%A4%D0%B0%D0%B9%D0%BB:ReturnGandalf.jpg1 марта он вновь встретился с Арагорном, Леголасом и Гимли в Лесу Фангорн. Он рассказал Трём Охотникам, что Мерри и Пиппин живы и в безопасности с Древобородом. Он сказал также, что теперь им следует обратить внимание на планы Сарумана захватить Рохан. Гэндальф позвал Тенегрива, и они отправились в Медусельд к Королю Теодену.Теоден уже несколько лет находился под влиянием Гримы Червеуста, который был шпионом Сарумана. Гэндальф разоблачил Гриму, представ в своем истинном облике Гэндальфа Белого. Он освободил Теодена от пут предательства и отчаяния, и Теоден вновь взялся за свой меч и стал править страной. Теоден последовал совету Гэндальфа – немедленно отправляться на войну с Саруманом. На пути к Айзенгарду они встретили разведчика, который сообщил им, что армии Сарумана уже пересекли Айзен. Гэндальф велел Теодену вести Рохиррим в Хельмову Падь и ждать его там. Гэндальф собрал выживших в Битвах у Бродов Айзена. Тысячу человек он послал в Хельмову Падь под командованием Эркенбранда, остальным приказал похоронить погибших и затем отправляться в Эдорас. Затем Гэндальф поскакал в Изенгард, где Энты заключили Сарумана в Ортанке. Пиппин был изумлён, увидев Мага, но Гэндальф торопился, потому что 10 000 Орков окружили Хельмому Падь. От Древоборода Гэндальф узнал, что Хуорны уже преследуют армию Сарумана. Гэндальф уехал и догнал Эркенбранда. Гэндальф и Эркенбранд прибыли в Хельмову Падь на рассвете 4 марта. Дикие люди отступили перед атакой Белого Всадника, а Орки в ужасе бежали в лес Хуорнов, что ночью появился в долине, и больше их никогда не видели. На следующий день Гэндальф и Теоден отправились в Изенгард на переговоры с Саруманом. Используя свой голос, Саруман попытался убедить собравшихся, что они несправедливы к нему, но ему не удалось их обмануть. Гэндальф вновь предстал в обличье Гэндальфа Белого, он сломал посох Сарумана, и изгнал предателя из Ордена Магов и из Белого Совета. Когда переговоры были окончены, Грима бросил палантир из окна Ортанка, Пиппин подобрал камень, но Гэндальф забрал его у Хоббита. Ночью в лагере на Дол Баране Пиппин забрал палантир у Гэндальфа, пока Маг спал. Хоббит взглянул в палантир и увидел там Саурона, который потребовал, чтобы Хоббит назвал себя. Гэндальф проснулся, когда Пиппин вскрикнул. Когда Пиппин рассказал, что он видел, Гэндальф понял, что Саурон думает, что Хранитель Кольца – пленник Сарумана. Чуть позже над ними пролетел крылатый Назгул, и Гэндальф решил немедленно ехать в Минас Тирит и забрать Пиппина с собой. Гэндальф и Пиппин прибыли в Минас Тирит 9 марта и встретились с Денетором, Наместником Гондора. Денетор долго расспрашивал Пиппина о смерти своего сына Боромира. Гэндальф заметил, что Денетор особенно интересуется задачей Братства, и тем фактом, что человек более знатный, чем его сын, вел Отряд после Мориа. На следующий день в Минас Тирит вернулся младший сын Денетора Фарамир, преследуемый пятью Назгул. Гэндальф выехал ему навстречу и прогнал Назгул вспышкой белого света. Фарамир рассказал, что он видел Фродо и Сэма, и что Голлум повел их к перевалу Кирит Унгол. Гэндальф был встревожен и напуган, но у него ещё оставалась слабая надежда, что у Фродо ещё есть шанс, особенно теперь, когда внимание Саурона обратилось на Гондор. И хотя он боялся предательства Голлума, он чувствовал, что Голлум сыграет важную роль в судьбе Фродо и Кольца. Денетор был разгневан тем, что Фарамир, как ему казалось, больше прислушивается к словам Гэндальфа, чем к нему, и потому он снова отослал сына охранять переправы через реку. Но силы Саурона были слишком велики, и вёл их Лорд Назгул, который вселял ужас в сердца защитников. Фарамир вынужден был отступить. Гэндальф отправился ему на помощь, но Фарамир решил остаться в арьергарде. На следующий день Гэндальф с отрядом Принца Имрахиля совершил вылазку, чтобы помочь отступающему отряду Фарамира, который был ранен стрелой и Чёрным Дыханием. http://wiki.evendim.ru/index.php/%D0%A4%D0%B0%D0%B9%D0%BB:GandalfVSWitch-King.jpgДенетор впал в отчаяние и оставался у постели сына, тогда как Минас Тирит был осаждён. Тогда командование обороной города взял на себя Гэндальф. Ворота города были разбиты. Лорд Назгул хотел войти в город, и защитники бежали перед ним, но Гэндальф не дрогнул и не позволил Королю-Чародею войти. И в этот миг пропел петух, ибо настал час рассвета, и в отдалении пропели рога. Рохиррим пришли на помощь Гондору, и Лорд Назгул развернулся и ускакал от ворот в новую битву.Тогда Пиппин рассказал Гэндальфу, что Денетор хочет сжечь себя и Фарамира, хотя он ещё жив. Гэндальф вынужден был выбирать между преследованием Лорда Назгул и спасением Фарамира. Он поскакал на Рат Динен и вынес Фарамира с погребального костра. Но он не мог спасти Денетора от отчаяния, ибо Наместник смотрел в палантир и в показанных Сауроном видениях видел рок Гондора. Денетор сам поджёг костёр и сгорел в нём. Эовин и Мерри победили Лорда Назгул, но Гэндальф сожалел, что многие, включая Короля Теодена, погибли напрасно, потому что он вынужден был разбираться с безумием Денетора. После Битвы на Полях Пеленнора состоялся Последний Совет, где решалось, как поступить дальше. Гэндальф сказал, что силой они Саурона не победят, но советовал самим напасть на Саурона, чтобы отвлечь его внимание от Мордора и дать Фродо шанс завершить поиск. :"Мы должны с открытыми глазами идти в ловушку, храбро, но без надежды для самих себя. Вполне вероятно, что мы погибнем в чёрной битве вдали от земель, где есть жизнь. И даже если Барад-дур будет уничтожен, мы не доживем до нового века. Но таков, я думаю, наш долг. И это всё же лучше, чем погибнуть зря – как произойдёт, если мы будем сидеть здесь, – и умирая знать, что новый век никогда не наступит". :The Return of the King: "The Last Debate" p. 156 Войско Запада отправилось к Чёрным Вратам, где 25 марта их встретил посланник Саурона. Глашатай Саурона показал им митрильную кольчугу Фродо и потребовал, чтобы они отступили, если хотят увидеть своего друга живым. Несмотря на боль, Гэндальф отказался, и началась Битва при Моранноне. И вдруг из Тёмной Башни донесся ужасный крик, и Люди Запада дрогнули, но Гэндальф приказал им стоять на месте. Башни-Клыки и Чёрные Врата рухнули, и Гэндальф воскликнул: "Королевство Саурона пало! Хранитель Кольца исполнил свою миссию". (RotK, p. 227) Гэндальф с помощью Гвайхира и других Орлов спас Фродо и Сэма из рушащегося Мордора. Он был рядом с Хоббитами, когда они очнулись. Арагорн просил Гэндальфа короновать его, потому что Маг был, по его собственным словам, "сподвижником всего, что было совершено, и это – его победа". (RotK, p. 246) Гэндальф вместе с Хоббитами проделал бо́льшую часть пути обратно в Шир. Он чувствовал, что Фродо испытывает боль, но когда Фродо спросил, где можно обрести покой, Гэндальф не ответил. Гэндальф расстался с Хоббитами в Бри и отправился к Тому Бомбадилу. Он предупредил Хоббитов, что в Шире их ждут неприятности, но сказал, что справиться с ними они должны сами. :"Вы сами должны справиться со своими делами, для этого вы вполне подготовлены. Вы разве ещё не поняли? Мое время кончилось: наводить порядок, помогать друзьям – это уже не моя задача. А что касается вас, мои дорогие друзья, то вы и не нуждаетесь в помощи. Вы выросли. И очень высоко. Теперь вы равны величайшим мира, и я не боюсь за вас". :The Return of the King: "Homeward Bound" p. 275 Миссия Гэндальфа в Средиземье была, наконец, завершена. Из всех Истари он единственный добился успеха, ему удалось помочь свободным народам в борьбе с Сауроном, не подчиняя никого своей воле и не ища власти для себя. Теперь для него настало время вернуться в Бессмертные Земли, и 29 сентября 3021 года он взошёл на борт Белого Корабля вместе с Эльрондом и Галадриэлью. Фродо тоже уплывал из Средиземья, Арвен подарила ему свое место на корабле, плывущем на Запад, где он мог найти исцеление своих ран. И говорили, что именно Гэндальф, посланник Валар, добился для него этой возможности по просьбе Арвен. Гэндальф сообщил об отплытии корабля Мерри и Пиппину, чтобы они могли проводить своего друга. Сэм также был там. Когда Хранители Кольца поднялись на корабль, Гэндальф сказал: :"Ну, дорогие друзья, здесь на берегу Моря кончается наше Братство в Средиземье. Идите с миром! Я не говорю – не плачьте, ибо слёзы не всегда вызваны злом". :The Return of the King: "The Grey Havens" p. 310 Корабль отплыл, и Гэндальф вернулся на Запад, откуда он пришёл, и больше не появлялся в Средиземье. Дополнительные источники: *The Silmarillion:"Valaquenta: Of the Maiar" p. 30-31, provides information on Olorin's time in Arda. *Unfinished Tales: "The Istari" is an account of the order of Wizards including Gandalf. It gives details on the meanings of his many names. *"The Quest of Erebor" found in Unfinished Tales and in a somewhat different form in The Annotated Hobbit gives a more detailed account of Gandalf's reasons for selecting Bilbo for the quest to the Lonely Mountain. *The Letters of J.R.R. Tolkien: Letter #156 discusses Gandalf's sacrifice and return as Gandalf the White and Letter #246 mentions the roles of Arwen and Gandalf in allowing Frodo to sail into the West. Важные даты 1000 – Гэндальф приплывает в Средиземье и получает Нарью. 1100 – Мудрые узнали, что зло построило крепость Дол Гулдур в Темнолесье. 1149-1226 – возможно, Гэндальф впервые побывал в Гондоре во время правления Атанатара II. 2060 – Мудрые начинают подозревть, что зло Дол Гулдура – Саурон. 2063 – Гэндальф отправляется в Дол Гулдур, Саурон бежит на Восток. 2460 – Саурон с возросшими силами вернулся в Дол Гулдур. 2463 – создан Белый Совет, в который входит Гэндальф. 2758-59 – Гэндальф помогает Хоббитам во время Долгой Зимы. 2850 – Гэндальф вновь побывал в Дол Гулдуре и выяснил, что там обитает Саурон. В темнице он нашёл Траина, который отдал ему карту Одинокой Горы и ключ от тайной двери. 2851 – вновь собрался Белый Совет. Гэндальф рассказывает, что в Дол Гулдуре скрывается Саурон и предлагает предпринять какие-либо действия, но Саруман уговаривает Совет просто наблюдать и ждать. 2941 :15 марта – Гэндальф встречает в Бри Торина Дубощита, и они разрабатывают план возвращения Одинокой Горы, которую захватил Дракон Смауг. :Начало апреля – Гэндальф навещает Шир и от его садовника Холмана узнает, что Бильбо нет дома. :25 апреля – Гэндальф приходит в Бэг Энд и обнаруживает, что приключения Бильбо не интересны. :26 апреля – неожиданный прием в Бэг Энде, на котором присутствуют тринадцать Гномов и один Маг. :27 апреля – Бильбо отправляется к Одинокой Горе с Торином. :Конец мая – Гэндальф заставляет Троллей Тома, Берта и Вильяма спорить до рассвета, который обратил их в камень. Гэндальф находит Гламдринг в их сокровищнице. :Июнь – Гэндальф приводит Гномов и Хоббита в Ривенделл. :Лето – Гэндальф спас Бильбо и Гномов от Орков в Туманных Горах и отрубил голову Великому Гоблину. Бильбо заблудился, нашел Кольцо и встретил Голлума. С помощью Кольца ему удалось спастись и вернуться к Гномам. :Конец лета – начало осени – Гэндальф расстается с Гномами и отправляется на Белый Совет. Он убедил Совет атаковать Дол Гулдур, Саурон бежал. :Конец осени – начало зимы – Гэндальф возвращается на север, к Одинокой Горе, и обнаруживает, что Эльфы, Люди и Гномы не могут поделить сокровище Дракона. Бильбо пытается уладить дело миром, и отдает Аркенстон Барду и Королю Трандуилю. С Туманных Гор приходят Орки и Варги, и начинается Битва Пяти Воинств. :Середина зимы – возвращение в Шир, Гэндальф и Бильбо навещают Беорна. 2942 :Саурон возвращается в Мордор. :1 мая – Гэндальф и Бильбо приходят в Ривенделл. :22 июня – Гэндальф и Бильбо приезжают в Шир. 2944 – Голлум выходит из-под Туманных Гор. 2949 – Гэндальф и Балин навещают Бильбо. 2951 – Саурон открыто заявляет о себе и начинает восстанавливать Барад-дур. След Голлума потерян, и Гэндальф решает прекратить охоту. 2953 – Белый Совет собирается, чтобы обсудить возвращение Саурона. Саруман убеждает Совет, что Единое Кольцо потеряно навсегда. 2956 – Гэндальф встречает Арагорна и они становятся друзьями и союзниками. 3001 – Гэндальф присутствует на Прощальном Приеме Бильбо и начинает подозревать правду о Кольце Бильбо. Он просит помощи Арагорна, и вместе они начинают охоту на Голлума. 3004 – Гэндальф навещает Фродо несколько раз за последующие четыре года. 3008 – Гэндальф в последний раз навещает Фродо, прежде чем исчезнуть на много лет. 3009 – Гэндальф и Арагорн возобновляют охоту на Голлума. 3017 – Гэндальф находит в Минас Тирите написанный Исильдуром свиток с описанием Единого Кольца. 3018 :23 марта – Гэндальф приезжает в Темнолесье и начинает допрашивать Голлума. :29 марта – Гэндальф уезжает из Темнолесья и отправляется в Шир. :12 апреля – Гэндальф приезжает в Бэг Энд. :13 апреля – по надписи Гэндальф окончательно убеждается, что Кольцо Бильбо – Единое Кольцо, и рассказывает Фродо его историю. Фродо решет покинуть Шир. :1 мая – Гэндальф встречает Арагорна у Брода Сарн и сообщает ему, что в конце сентября Фродо отправится в путь. :День Середины Года – Гэндальф встречает Радагаста и узнает, что Девять Назгул снова бродят по миру. Гэндальф проводит ночь в "Гарцующем Пони" в Бри. Он оставляет письмо для Фродо хозяину гостиницы Барлиману Баттербуру. :2 Лит – Гэндальф отправляется в Айзенгард, чтобы посоветоваться с Саруманом. :10 июля – Гэндальф заключён в Айзенгарде. :18 сентября – Гвайхир уносит Гэндальфа из Ортанка. :19 сентября – Гэндальф прибывает в Эдорас, но в аудиенции ему отказано. :20 сентября – Король Теоден принимает Гэндальфа, приказывает ему взять любого коня и уйти. :21 сентября – Гэндальф увидел Тенегрива, но конь не позволил ему подойти. :23 сентября – Гэндальф приручил Тенегрива и уехал из Рохана. :24 сентября – Гэндальф пересекает Айзен. :27 сентября – Гэндальф пересекает Сероструй. :28 сентября – Гэндальф достигает Брода Сарн. :29 сентября – Гэндальф приезжает в Бэг Энд и узнает от Старика, что Фродо ушел из Бэг Энда 23 сентября. :30 сентября – Гэндальф находит дом в Крикхоллоу, он пуст и обыскан. В Бри он узнает, что Фродо ушел с Арагорном. :1 октября – Гэндальф уезжает из Бри. :3 октября – Гэндальф сражается с Назгул на Пасмурнике. :4 октября – на рассвете Гэндальф бежит с Пасмурника. :18 октября – Гэндальф прибывает в Ривенделл. :20 октября – Фродо, преследуемый Назгул, достигает Брода Бруинена. Эльронд устраивает наводнение, Гэндальф помогает ему. :24 октября – Фродо очнулся. :25 октября – Совет Эльронда. :18 декабря – Гэндальф убеждает Эльронда позволить Мерри и Пиппину идти с Фродо. :25 декабря – Братство покидает Ривенделл. 3019 :13 января – Братство входит в Мориа. :15 января – Гэндальф сражается с Балрогом на Мосту Кхазад-дума и падает в бездну. :23 января – Гэндальф и Балрог взбираются по Бесконечной Лестнице на вершину Серебряного Пика. :25 января – Гэндальф сбрасывает Балрога со скалы. Гэндальф умирает, его тело остается на вершине горы. :14 февраля – Гэндальф возвращается к жизни. :17 февраля – Гваихир приносит Гэндальфа в Лотлориэн. :20 февраля – Гэндальф покидает Лотлориэн, Гвайхир несет его на юг. :25 февраля – Гэндальф отправляется в Фангорн и посылает Гваихира узнавать новости. :26 февраля – Гэндальф противостоит Саурону, чтобы помешать ему увидеть Фродо на Амон Хене. :27 февраля – Гэндальф встречает Древобрада, но не разговаривает с ним. :1 марта – Гэндальф встречает Арагорна, Леголаса и Гимли, и они отправляются в Эдорас в Рохан. :2 марта – Гэндальф прибывает в Эдорас. Он исцеляет Короля Теодена и советует ему выступить против Сарумана. :3 марта – Гэндальф советует Теодену вести войско в Хельмову Падь. Маг скачет к Бродам Айзена, чтобы собрать выживших Рохиррим, а затем в Айзенгард – просить помощи Древобрада. :4 марта – Гэндальф и Эркенбранд приводят в Хельмову Падь 1000 человек, враг разгромлен. :5 марта – переговоры с Саруманом. Гэндальф изгоняет Сарумана из Ордена Магов и ломает его посох. Ночью Пиппин смотрит в палантир и видит Саурона. Гэндальф отправляется в Минас Тирит и забирает Пиппина с собой. :9 марта – Гэндальф прибывает в Минас Тирит и встречается с Денетором. :10 марта – Гэндальф спасает Фарамира от преследования Назгул и узнает от него, что Голлум ведет Фродо и Сэма в Мордор. :12 марта – Гэндальф отправляется на помощь Фарамиру, отступающему из Осгилиата, но возвращается в Минас Тирит, когда Фарамир решет остаться в арьергарде. :13 марта – Гэндальф и Имрахиль совершают вылазку, чтобы помочь отступающим. Фарамир ранен, Денетор впадает в отчаяние. :14 марта – Минас Тирит окружён. Гэндальф принимает командование обороной города. :15 марта – Битва на Полях Пеленнора. Гэндальф противостоит Лорду Назгул у ворот Минас Тирита и спасает Фарамира от сожжения. Денетор сжигает себя на погребальном костре. :16 марта – Гэндальф советует напасть на Мордор, чтобы отвлечь Саурона и дать Фродо шанс завершить поиск. :18 марта – Войско Запада покидает Минас Тирит. :25 марта – Битва при Моранноне. Кольцо уничтожено и Саурон повержен. Гэндальф, Гвайхир и Орлы спасают Фродо и Сэма из рушащегося Мордора. :1 мая – Гэндальф коронует Арагорна. :30 октября – Гэндальф расстается с Хоббитами и отправляется к Тому Бомбадилу. 3021, 29 сентября – Гэндальф уплывает в Бессмертные Земли. Этимология 'Гэ́ндальф Серый (Gandalf the Grey): ' Гэндальф означает "Эльф с Посохом". Это имя ему дали Люди из-за посоха, который он постоянно носил с собой, и ошибочного мнения, что он Эльф. Слово "gandr" означает "посох", особенно посох, используемый в магии. Unfinished Tales: "The Istari" p. 399 '' Имя Гэндальф встречается в древнескандинавской поэме "Волуспа" и в Младшей Эдде. С именем каждого из Магов был связан определенный цвет. Когда Гэндальф пришел в Средиземье, его цвет был серый, и он носил серые одежды. 'Гэ́ндальф Белый (Gandalf the White): ' Когда Гэндальф был возвращен в Средиземье после схватки с Балрогом, он был одет в белое. Он занял место предателя Сарумана, который отказался от белых одежд и стал многоцветным, и стал главой Ордена Магов. :"Да, я теперь белый, – сказал Гэндальф. – В сущности, я теперь Саруман, такой Саруман, каким он должен был бы быть". :''The Two Towers: "The White Rider" p. 98 'Оло́рин (Olórin): ' Олорин было имя Гэндальфа, духа Майа, в Амане. На Квенья "olor" или "olos" значит "видéние; иллюзия; образ, формирующийся в сознании". Unfinished Tales: "The Istari" p. 396-97 '' 'Серый Посланник (Grey Messenger): ' Когда Гэндальф прибыл в Средиземье, его называли так, потому что он был посланником Валар и был одет в серые одежды. ''Unfinished Tales: "The Istari" p. 389-90 '' 'Митра́ндир (Mithrandir): ' Это имя Гэндальфу дали Эльфы. Оно означает "Серый Странник" и относится к его цвету и путешествиям по Средиземью. 'Серый Странник (Grey Pilgrim, Grey Wanderer): ' Серый Странник – перевод имени Митрандир на Всеобщий Язык. Люди Гондора использовали оба имени. :"...Именно эти записи привели к нам Серого Странника. Впервые я увидел его, когда был еще ребенком, и с тех пор он два или три раза был у нас. :– Серый Странник? – переспросил Фродо. – У него было имя? :– Мы называли его Митрандиром, на манер Эльфов, – ответил Фарамир, – и он был удовлетворен этим. – "У меня много имен в разных странах, – говорил он. – Митрандиром я зовусь среди Эльфов, Таркуном – среди Гномов; на Западе, в дни моей юности, теперь забытые, я был Олорином, на Юге меня зовут Инканусом, на Севере – Гэндальфом, а на Востоке я не бываю". :''The Two Towers: "The Window on the West" p. 278-79 'Та́ркун (Tharkûn): ' Под этим именем Гэндальф был известен Гномам. Говорили, что оно означает "Человек с Посохом". Unfinished Tales: "The Istari" p. 397 '' 'Инка́нус (Incánus): ' Народы Юга называли Гэндальфа Инканус. Происхождение этого имени неясно. Замечание в Книге Тана говорит, что это была адаптация для Квенья слова из языка Харадрим, означающего "Шпион с Севера". Тем не менее, это может быть имя на Квенья, данное ему Людьми Гондора, и означающее "Властелин Разума". Слово "in" или "id" означает "разум". Слово "kan" и "cáno" или "cánu" – "властелин, правитель". ''Unfinished Tales: "The Istari" p. 399-400 '' На латыни слово "incánus" означает "седой". 'Гэ́ндальф Серая Хламида (Gandalf Greyhame): ' Так Гэндальфа назвал Эомер Роханский. :"Гэндальф! – воскликнул Эомер. – Гэндальф Серая Хламида известен в Марке, но я должен предупредить тебя, что его имя больше не является залогом королевского расположения. Много раз на памяти людей бывал он гостем в нашей земле, приходя по своей воле, через несколько месяцев или через много лет. Он предвестник странных происшествий; некоторые говорили, что он приносит с собой зло". :''The Two Towers: "The Riders of Rohan" p. 37 Greyhame означает "серый плащ" от староанглийского "grég" или "graég", означающего "серый", и "hama", означающего "верхняя одежда". Это имя относилось к серым одеждам Гэндальфа. "Nomenclature of The Lord of the Rings" entry for Greyhame '' 'Белый Всадник (The White Rider): ' Впервые Белым Всадником Гэндальфа назвал Арагорн в противопоставление Чёрным Всадникам Саурона. :"Разве я не сказал правду, Гэндальф, – произнес, наконец, Арагорн, – что ты можешь прийти, куда захочешь, быстрее меня? И я скажу ещё вот что: ты наш предводитель и наше знамя. У Тёмного Владыки Девять Слуг, но у нас есть Один, сильнее этих Девяти – Белый Всадник. Он прошёл через огонь и пропасть, и они должны бояться его. И мы пойдем туда, куда он поведёт нас". :''The Two Towers: "The White Rider" p. 104 'Гэ́ндальф Буревестник (Gandalf Stormcrow): ' Так Гэндальфа назвал Король Рохана Теоден, находясь под заклятьем Гримы Червеуста. :"Ты всегда был вестником горя. Беды следует за тобой, как вороны, и чем дальше, тем хуже... Ты пришел снова! И с тобой, надо ожидать, придет зло ещё худшее, чем раньше. Почему же я должен приветствовать тебя, Гэндальф Буревестник! Скажи мне". :The Two Towers: "The King of the Golden Hall" p. 117 'Ла́тспелл (Láthspell): ' Грима Червеуст назвал Гэндальфа Латспел, что означает "Дурные Вести" на староанглийском от "láð" – "ненавистный, злой" и "spell" – "рассказ, сообщение". :"Латспелл нарекаю тебя – Приносящий Дурные Вести. И я уверен, что ты их принёс..." :The Two Towers: "The King of the Golden Hall" p. 117 'Серый Дурак (Grey Fool): ' Так Гэндальфа назвал Денетор, Наместник Гондора. :"Слушайтесь кого хотите, даже Серого Дурака, хотя его надежда погибла. Я остаюсь здесь". :The Return of the King: "The Siege of Gondor" :right Категория:Чистый Сердцем Категория:Символичные герои Категория:Волшебники Категория:Алхимики Категория:Спасающие жизнь Категория:Старые Герои Категория:Защитники Категория:Всадники Категория:Воскресшие Герои Категория:Герои Властелина Колец Категория:Литературные Герои Категория:Герой, убивший злодея Категория:Друг злодея Категория:Главные герои Категория:Большое добро Категория:Менторы Категория:Герои в капюшонах Категория:Нейтральный Добрый Категория:Борцы за Свободу Категория:Мудрые Герои Категория:Герои Компьютерных игр Категория:Киногерои Категория:Мечники Категория:Герои с Шестом (Посохом) Категория:Сказители (рассказчики) Категория:Герои мужского пола Категория:Герои Мультфильмов Категория:Герои Фентези Категория:Мученик Категория:Бессмертные Категория:Комичные герои Категория:Вспыльчивые герои Категория:Герои РПГ Категория:Белая магия Категория:Утонченные герои Категория:Курильщики Категория:Герои с вредными привычками Категория:Вербальная магия Категория:Невербальная магия Категория:Герои WB Категория:Волевые герои